


What Could Have Been

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Divergance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers for episode 9, and also Angsty Munakata, fucking!!! Save him!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment's hesitation can change a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking!!! Heck!!! Save my Boi!! Please!!!

A lingering feeling of dread.

As he stated over the city from the top office of Future Foundation, looking at the murky red fog that converted the city below, a lingering feeling of dread just would not leave him. Munakata quietly sighed to himself; was this a kind of clairvoyance, or simple paranoia? No matter what it was, it was still annoying to have, but knowing what it was would give him peace of mind, at the very least. He hoped it was just paranoia; he normally had that anyways. He always did, ever since The Tragedy begun.

“Yukizome, take a break.”  
The girl just a short distance away hadn't stopped cleaning all afternoon - even in the meeting, she was cleaning and trying to help. Was she feeling the dread too? Chisa was one to keep herself busy when worried - he’d learnt that after all this time.  
“Kyosuke…” The housekeeper puffed out her cheeks for a brief moment in a half pout as she paused her frantic wiping of the table, before she started laughing. “You can call me, Chisa, you know.”  
Munakata opened his mouth to speak, going to correct himself - he had a habit of calling her Yukizome even if they were alone - but his gaze caught that of the camera in the corner of the room, it's lens seeming to stare him down. So with a sigh, he repeated, “Yukizome, take a break.”  
She was about to ask him again to call her by her first name, scowling as best she could, but a subtle gesture of his eyes made her look up at the camera, a wave of realisation washing over her face. Chisa let out a quiet gasp, before smiling, hands holding one another behind her back. “Okay!” And with that, she quietly skipped over to join his side by the window.

The two had been dating for months, but no one had ever found out about it. It was of utmost importance that no one knew - it could harm both of their positions and reputations immensely, as well as the weight of their words. Dating a colleague was dangerous business, and they both knew it. They knew the risks, and yet they were still together. It was better this way. To protect one another was the most important thing, to be close was close behind.

Chisa sighed quietly, gentle olive eyes trailing back over to the camera again, before she let out a quiet sigh, gently resting her head against the shoulder of the taller silverette. Her eyes closed and she let out a quiet sigh.  
“How much longer do we have to live like this?”  
His icy blue gaze trailed down to her, and he smiled ever so slightly, slowly slipping his hand into hers and holding them just in front of them to hide it from the camera’s gaze. “Not long, I’m sure.” His thumb gently grazed over her knuckle, and she let out a quiet chuckle in response.  
“Why should we have to keep these things a secret anyway? We should be able to love who we want.” A heavy huff and a pout, and now it was Munakata’s turn to laugh.  
“I agree, but… you know how harmful it would be to the weight of my words and yours.” Munakata felt her sigh again, and he continued. “Though if it weren't for those consequences, I would tell the world I love you.”  
“Would you scream it to the world?”  
“Yes. I’d whisper it only for you. Because you are my world.”  
The housekeeper paused and pulled her head away to stare, before she gently shoved him and giggled. He was smooth when he wanted to be, and light blush that gently graced her freckled cheeks told him that it worked. If it were anywhere else, now he would have kissed her head and held her close with an arm around her shoulder, but the awareness of his surroundings told him otherwise. However, there was one thing he was willing to do, whatever their surroundings.  
“Yukizome, I have something to tell you.”  
“Hm?” The curiosity slipped out in a light hum, as she looked at him with hopeful green eyes. He had always loved it when she was curious - she carried a sudden air of innocence, like a baby deer, that he found simply endearing. “What is it, Kyosuke?”  
Munakata opened his mouth to speak, but… no word came out. What was wrong with him? He wasn't nervous - no, anything - but yet the words he wanted to say were stuck in the back of his throat, making it almost hard to breathe. Was it the dread again? Was it trying to strangle him? Kill him? Or maybe warn him of the worst - the danger that was going to befall them? ...No, it was just a disgusting paranoia. With a grimace, the silverette closed his eyes and looked away. “It's… it's nothing. It can wait until later.”  
“Oh… alright! We should get going soon, though… the meeting will start soon.”  
Oh right, the meeting. It had completely slipped his mind - how unprofessional of him, to be caught up in the moment like this with all his feelings. “Of course. I’ll be right behind you.”  
Chisa nodded and smile, her face almost glowing with the hope she was projecting, as she paused to stare for a moment or two before turning to skip out. Munakata watched her leave, smiling despite himself, sliding a hand into the pocket of his pants to rub the soft velvet of the box waiting there. It had been sitting there for a few days as he waiting for the right time to bring it out, but even when he had his chance the moment he had been so diligently waiting for had slipped out his fingers… but no matter. There was always more time to prepare. And he would spend all the time in the world preparing for someone like her.

~~

His bracelet told him he had five minutes left.

Munakata was sat in the hallway, rubble littered all around him from the recklessness of everyone inside. He let out a quiet sigh, letting his arms hang limp and his fingers running over a cold, thin blade-

He didn't even realise he had broken into a cold sweat as he pulled his hand away, a single, blacked-out eye staring at the blade… covered in blood. His heart was beating faster as he remembered the events of what seemed like seconds ago.

_“W… why?”_

Munakata felt his throat start to lock up as the voice of his former friend filled his mind. He remembered every detail - the blood that pooled around him and dribbled out his mouth, his body crumpled and helpless on the concrete, and the look of pure betrayal as the sweat started to run down his face, working hard just to stay alive.

_“...You know why.”_

But did he really? Did Juzo really know? Was there a reason at all; or was it just another senseless killing? Murder for the sake of murder? The now president was shaking as he shuffled away from the sword that wasn't his. His sword was… was…

With her. Stuck in her chest. ...Stuck in Chisa Yukizome’s corpse.

Munakata calmed down ever so slightly at the thought of her - maybe he even smiled a little despite the despair he was drowning in. A hand absent-mindedly reached into his pocket, reaching to stroke the box still in there after all this time. Had its contents survived the fall? The fall just before-

The man grimaced, feeling physically pained to recall the memory. It was painful, literally so, even now his wounds still hadn't healed. Especially the biggest one… He winced, before a single eye looked down to the small box he pulled out his pocket, running his thumb over the velvet coating it's outside.  
“...Chisa… there were so many things I didn't tell you… If only things were different.” Munakata mused as if someone could hear him, though he knew no one was around. He was the only one here… the only one. He was the only one no matter what. Chisa had been the first to die - it was so hard to believe his shining light of hope was gone - and Juzo’s blood was in his hands - his pillar to strength now crumbled and in pieces. ...His plan had fallen though badly, hadn't it? Of course it had… He could never do anything like that alone.

He trailed his hands over the edges of the box's lid, daring to pry it open to check the contents inside… good, it was still safe. Even in the dim lights of the building now broken, the gemstone in the centre, encased in silver, was lightly shimmering. Not a single crack was in the ruby he had chosen - it was made specifically for her, after all, a ruby for her birthstone. He had gotten her a ruby necklace after when they went on their first dinner date, as a gift and thank you for such a good night… and honestly? He was excited to propose to her with a ring to match that… but now…

The bracelet rang with a familiar jingle, and Munakata closed the box in response, slipping it into his pocket. From there, he pressed his back against the wall, already feeling the heavy sleepiness… He hated being this powerless.  
“...Chisa, I… are you mad?” His words were a half-asleep whisper, his eyelids growing heavy. “Are you mad… I was such a… coward…”  
And with that, he was asleep, dragged away unwillingly into his dreams without knowing if he would wake up again.


End file.
